


The Greatest Gift of All

by arborealstops



Series: Holiday Countdown 2019 [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Holidays, fun fact i'm only on season four, please do not judge this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arborealstops/pseuds/arborealstops
Summary: And knowing you’re in love with meIs the greatest gift of allThe Greatest Gift of All, Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: Holiday Countdown 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558669
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Greatest Gift of All

**Author's Note:**

> This is one hundred percent for Leah, by the way.

If someone had told Donna four years ago that she’d be spending Christmas in Harvey’s apartment, as Harvey’s wife, in Harvey’s bed, she wouldn’t have been able to believe it. In fact, she probably would have laughed them out of the room before locking herself in a bathroom stall to avoid the thoughts that came with that, the reminder that _Harvey doesn’t sleep with people he works with._

And yet…

There were Christmas lights hanging from every surface Donna could reach, fake icicles on the windows, candles on every table, and stockings hanging near the television. The small plastic tree in the corner of the room twinkled with tinsel and ornaments, and the record player played Nat King Cole’s ‘The Magic of Christmas.’ 

Donna hummed along to ‘I Saw Three Ships’ as she continued decorating the apartment. In her opinion, there could never be too much Christmas- it was, after all, the most wonderful time of the year. 

She heard a sound behind her and smiled, but didn’t turn. She could feel Harvey’s eyes on her, and knew she must look quite the sight- old Christmas sweater, worn out jeans, and fluffy socks- but she didn’t mind. And, quite honestly, she knew he didn’t, either. 

“You gonna come help me?” Donna asked, placing a snow globe on the coffee table, but still not facing her husband. “Or just stand there and watch?”

“The view’s better from back here,” Harvey quipped, and Donna rolled her eyes, finally facing him. “And it just got better,” he added.

Donna’s eyes crinkled as she grinned. “We’ve been married for a year and two months,” she laughed. “And you’re still sucking up to me.”

“Of course,” Harvey’s voice dropped an octave, and he nuzzled into Donna’s neck, placing a soft kiss there. “Just because you agreed to marry me doesn’t mean I don’t know that you’ve always been better than me.”

Donna relaxed into Harvey’s arms. “Please. If anything, marrying me brought you up a few notches. We might be almost even now,” she added, and was rewarded by a laugh from her husband. 

“No, I don’t think that’ll ever happen,” he replied softly, and Donna’s smile widened, but a second later she gently pushed Harvey away, giving him a stern look. 

“Now, really, are you going to help me or not? We don’t have long until Mike and Rachel get here, and Louis, Sheila, and Lucy are supposed to be here even before them. And I’d _like_ to be finished decorating _before_ they all arrive?”

Harvey rolled his eyes, but reached down and grabbed a decoration from the box, then chuckled to himself. He took out some tinsel and laid it over the branches of the tree, then turned back so he was facing Donna’s back. Holding one hand above his head, he revealed a clump of mistletoe. 

“Donna…” 

“What?” She recognized the teasing tone of his voice and knew that if she turned around, there would be no chance of finishing this decorating before their guests arrived. But her curiosity was nagging- what had he done this time? Was there tinsel on his head? Had he hung ornaments from his own sweater? Was he even still _wearing_ his sweater? Sighing, she turned around and followed his gaze.

“Mistletoe. Of course.” She may have sounded exasperated, but she grinned widely at Harvey, who waited a second before voicing his question.

“Kiss?” She rolled her eyes and leaned in for a quick peck, but Harvey didn’t let it stay that way. He wrapped an arm around her waist and deepened the kiss, and Donna couldn’t help melting in his arms. 

“How long until they’re supposed to be here?” Harvey asked, his voice low and husky. 

Without even glancing at a clock, Donna smiled mischievously. “We have time,” she replied before dragging her husband off to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what I said at the beginning, but times a thousand, because I started this whole series because she wasn't feeling good one day I willn't stand for that so I decided to write some Darvey for her, despite only being on season _four_ of Suits. But, y'know, you can never write just one holiday-themed story, so... it's a series.


End file.
